Jareth's Worry
by winchesterbitch
Summary: When Jareth's Child goes missing, He comes to Sarah for help. 5 years after her original trip into the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please be gentle this is my first Labyrinth Fic. This is also My tribute to David Bowie. RIP Your Majesty!. When I get to the end of this story I shall post the poem that I wrote in honor of as well.

I have changed the Uncle's name. It is no longer Evil Uncle Bowie. It's now Evil Uncle Finnian.

Jareth's Worry

The man frantically raced through his large house, the house was a front it hid his actual home in the goblin city…the man himself was King Jareth. However, in the real world he went by the name Jareth King. The thing he seemed to be searching through his cover home for was none other than his daughter. "Damn it SHANLEY! Where the bloody Hell Are you!?"

Leaned against the wall and took a deep breath "Hoggle!" He yelled out, as the dwarf came in through a closet in the hall "yes Majesty? How er may I be of service?" the king stared down at the dwarf "Shanley has gone missing. Has she been back to the castle?" The dwarf shook his head "No sire. But there have been rumblings that your Uncle has been up to no good again. We did not want to alarm you however given the news about Princess Shanley it was time to tell you the things that's been goings on."

Jareth glared "If he's laid one hand on her I'll drown him in the bog." Hoggle nodded slightly and furrowed his brow "how is it that you'll get Shanley back if he has her sire?" Jareth smiled "Bring me Sarah Williams. Tell her the truth. Do not abduct her. Bring her to this House Hoggle, not the castle." The dwarf bowed respectfully "of course majesty." With that the dwarf was gone leaving Jareth to worry in peace.

Sarah paced through her apartment, torn between being upset that her boyfriend dumped her, and relieved…that her boyfriend had dumped her. She'd never truly loved Dez, for her heart had belonged solely to one man, the mysterious man with the mismatched eyes, that she'd met when she was 15 years old. She was in love with the goblin king, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She was in mid pace for the fiftieth time when she nearly ran Hoggle down who had chosen that precise moment to show up. Sarah stopped and smiled brightly "Hoggle! Hi!" the Dwarf nodded "Hello Sarah. I need you to come with me please…The king…He needs your assistance." Sarah frowned "Is he alright?"

The dwarf frowned shaking his head "The king's child, Shanley. She's gone missing. He would like to see you…to see if maybe you would be willing to help Sarah." Sarah frowned, she'd heard that there had been a child but no wife, it seemed rather overdramatic for the Goblin King's liking, but she nodded it had been a few years since she'd last seen him. "Alright Hoggle. I'll go." Hoggle forced a smile and led her through the closet, however where they had ended up was not the kingdom beyond the Goblin City it seemed that it was simply a house in the above. She strode up the steps to the old mansion and knocked on the door, She was greeted immediately at the door by Jareth himself "Thank you for coming Miss. Williams." Sarah smirked "you may use my name Jareth." She followed him inside noting that he was dressed like he belonged well somewhat belonged in the above, his hair was spiky and orange, he wore black jeans and an black silk shirt, she felt her heart beat a touch faster "Uh what can I do to help you Jareth?"

The man sighed "Alright, No tricks, no threats. I'm certain that my uncle has my daughter and If I do not turn back up in the underground with a wife, not only will he kill her, but he will drain my magic and take my throne. I know I've been cruel to you Sarah…but I need your help. I hope you would be willing to help me get my girl back." Sarah felt her heart doing backflips in her chest "So…you want me to marry you. I take it this is just to get Shanley home?" Jareth shook his head "No, not just." He took a breath "Dammit Sarah...this is hard for me. I've tried to forget you, to leave you alone so you could live your life and not remember me." Sarah frowned and moved forward touching his cheek "Jareth…I could never forget you. I even imagined that every owl I saw was you watching over me. But it wasn't was it?" he looked away sheepishly "maybe some of the time. I realized that I couldn't forget you, so I tried to move past.

I had gone into one of the towns bordering the goblin city and drowned my sorrows with another fae…within weeks Shanley was there and the mother had simply dropped her in my lap and left. Sarah frowned "Shanley's mother just abandoned her?" Jareth nodded "yes. But everyone in the kingdom loves her. She's a beautiful child." Sarah smiled seeing the pride in the king's voice "How old is she?" Jareth smiled "She is five. But she is not like your typical five-year-old. She looks like a small child but she is much more advanced than the typical small human child." The young woman looked to Jareth "you said there was more. Are you saying that you love me?" The king stepped closer to her sliding an arm around her waist "yes Sarah. The words I had used before, I didn't understand what I was feeling. But I respected that you had run the labyrinth and conquered it. Even when you said the words that cut off my power over you, I loved you then. I was angry that you had won. But I loved you. I have always loved you."

Sarah's eyes brightened and she smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him passionately. "Jareth, let's go get your daughter back." The king pulled away gently "You're certain of this? If you come with me back to the underground, you'll not be able to come back above as much as you would like precious. Maybe two or three times a year."

Sarah smiled "I'm good. I don't see the family anymore, not since Toby's accident." Jareth frowned "Toby has died?" Sarah shook her head "no, but after the accident, he ran off. No one knows where he is. Strangely he remembers his time in the underground." Jareth perked a brow "How can he remember? He was just a babe" Sarah nodded slightly "It came back in dreams. He's been trying to find his way back to the underground, he doesn't remember how we got there. But he seriously has always wanted to just go back to you."

Jareth nodded "he feels he doesn't belong above. Like you Sarah?" She nodded slightly "yeah. very much like me. Do you think that when all is said and done we can find Toby and bring him to be with us?" The goblin king smiled brightly "As you wish my precious thing. But first we must go get Shanley back and deal with my uncle." Sarah nodded "Let's go get your little girl Jareth."

Shanley was trapped in an oubliette, but she didn't care, she knew her father would come for her, she could feel his magic growing stronger as he grew closer to his lady love. The five-year-old smiled brightly and opened her eyes, mismatching almost like her father's, except his was a simply injury that made his eyes mismatched. Her eyes were two different colours. One light blue like her dad's and one violet like most of the fae folk. She of course hated the woman who birthed her, but loved her father with all her heart. She looked up toward the top of the Oubliette and just laughed so loudly that her laughs could be heard throughout the castle, alerting the goblins that the young princess was in fact home.

Sir didymus had heard the laughter all the way at the bog and growled lightly as Hoggle waddled toward him "You hear that Didymus? That rat brought her here and hid her somewhere. We must contact Jareth and Sarah." Didymus looked to the dwarf "His highness has finally found my lady?" Hoggle nodded "yes. And I thinks that she will agree to helps us gets the princess back and gets rid of that rat that has stolen Jareth's throne."

Didymus nodded "Good. That fiend is not fit to lick His highness' boots." He jumped as he heard a rustle of leaves behind him, and spun quickly about to defend his area only stopping when he saw Jareth there. "His highness. My lady. What brings you to the bog sire?" It wasn't lost on Didymus or Hoggle that Sarah and Jareth were holding hands the fox knight looked to them "Sire, have you and my lady been wed?" Jareth shook his head "Not yet Didymus. But we shall be very soon. Tell me now, What kind of mischief has my uncle gotten up too?"

Hoggle frowned "He's hidden the princess somewhere. We heard her laughing not long ago." Jareth nodded "Then she can feel us here. Not to worry men, we shall find Shanley and we will rid ourselves of my uncle." The fox and Dwarf seemed happy with that, they realized that Jareth and Sarah would get the kingdom back and all would be right with the world again.

Jareth's Uncle Finnian sat on the King's throne, hand over his face as he listened to his great niece's obscene laughter. He had thought that throwing the child into an oubliette would make it easier to forget her, and yet all he could hear was her laughter. How had she Amplified her laughter like that? Damn Jareth's offspring and having his damned magic. Damn Jareth for taking the throne from him the first time, Damn his brother for making the insolent boy the crown prince, so that when he moved on to be high King that idiot Jareth became the keeper of the throne.

And then Jareth went and got that Fae knocked up and became a single father. There was no way that a woman would have him, not now that he has a child. Soon enough he would be able to drain Jareth's magic dry and make him a mere mortal, he would then have to live in the above like the rest of the cockroaches. Of course, the goblins were loyal to Jareth, Hell Finnian's own brother was more loyal to his insolent son than to his own brother. Finnian hated his family, hated Jareth with a passion and soon enough that insolent boy would get his.

In the oubliette Shanley leaned against the wall and used her powers to contact her father, "Daddy, take Sarah. Have grandfather Marry you. Get our home back. I am fine. However, Finnian believes that the kingdom should be his birthright. Please Daddy, take our home back and give me a real mother."

At the Bog Jareth fell to one knee as his daughter's thoughts pushed into his own, Sarah frowned and knelt by him "Jareth? What's going on?" He looked up to her "Sarah, love we must go to my father. We must be husband and wife before we attempt to take my kingdom back." Sarah nodded "Alright. Let's go then." She smiled and kissed his forehead "you got a headache?" Jareth shook his head "not exactly. Shanley was speaking to me. She says that she is alright. But that we should marry immediately. This is why we must go to my father he can make that happen. My uncle cannot continue his tyranny once we're married and our power is established. We will be magically stronger together" Sarah looked confused "But I'm not magical" The goblin king smiled and kissed her softly "As soon as you agreed to be my bride, you became very powerful my precious thing. You have magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth albeit reluctantly took Sarah to the high kingdom, he wasn't reluctant because he didn't love her or want to marry her. He was reluctant because she was meeting his parents and his younger siblings. He loved his parents but the family was more insane than he was.

Upon his arrival and young Fae maid seemed stunned to see him there, she bowed to him "Master Jareth. It's so nice to see you again sir. Your mother will be so happy to see you again. It has been too long sir." Jareth faked a smile and nodded "Thank you Reda, but we're here to see my father. It is important." The fae nodded and turned away leading them inside, Sarah noticed that not once did the fae meet his eye, she simply scurried toward the High King's study. Opening the Door, she spoke "Your Highnesses Master Jareth has returned, with his Lady love." As soon as she announced them she scurried away quickly.

A beautiful woman with Red hair and bright green eyes stood, almost tearfully She smiled to the Goblin King and rushed over kissing his cheeks and hugging him tight "Oh Jare-bear you are home!" Sarah couldn't help but to giggle "Jare-Bear?" The Goblin king gave her a look "Please Sarah, don't call me that." The High Queen backed away from her son to look at the girl "The Champion of the Labyrinth. You're to be my son's wife?" on Sarah's nod she smiled and looked to the High King "You see Aedan I told you. The Visions never lie. Our Jareth has finally found the keeper of his heart" The High King stood and walked to his son and Sarah, he looked over the girl and then turned his gaze on his son "you wish to be Wed Jareth?" The Goblin king nodded "Yes Father. Finnian has abducted Shanley and intends to take my kingdom."

The high king nodded "You know how it works Son. You must Marry for love. Not necessity." Jareth sighed "Yes father, I'm aware. I love Sarah and she loves me." The high queen rushed towards Sarah and hugged her tight "you're just perfect for my Jare-Bear. He's been so lonely and so unhappy. I trust you wish to make him happy Sarah?" The girl smiled and nodded "yes of course your Majesty. I've loved Jareth since I was fifteen years old." The queen smiled brightly "of course you have. My Jareth has always been popular with females. But he always wanted to marry for love, not for title." Jareth gritted his teeth and spoke "Mother, please stop talking." Sarah looked over to her fiancée "Jareth! Don't speak to your mother that way!" The high king laughed "Yes my boy, you and Miss Sarah shall be Wed. tonight. It'll be intimate. Just the family." He turned to his wife "Cordelia love. Take Sarah to her suite and see if you can find her a gown for this evening's festivities. For now, Jareth and I need to speak."

Cordelia happily took Sarah's hand to take her away but Jareth's grip did not loosen "no father. We must do this now. Shanley is in danger. We must marry now and get back to deal with your brother. You should have dealt with the jealous prig years ago." Aedan sighed and nodded "yes it is true. I should have drained his magic and made him mortal many years ago, but he was my brother and I couldn't force him to live above like the mortals." Jareth's eyes narrowed "well then father, I'll do the honors for you. I have no problem sending your brother above."

King Aedan sighed, where had he gone wrong with his younger brother he did not know. But Finnian had always been jealous of Jareth. The young king was handsome and at one point very good to his goblins. He only took children when they were truly wished away and he was always good to the children. Very few had actually been turned into the wretched creatures that Jareth had in his kingdom. Most of the children had been placed with fae parents that treated them with love and respect. Mind you the longer the children stayed in and around the goblin city the more fae like they became, some had even acquired magic from being there for so long. The high king looked to his son "promise me Jareth, once this unpleasantness is dealt with, we will celebrate your wedding properly." Jareth nodded "yes father. You and mother may throw my precious thing and I the grandest ball that you can muster in celebration. You can even invite some of the children, the ones that haven't moved back to the above." Queen Cordelia smiled brightly "Oh my Jare-bear there you truly are. Sarah has chased the dark clouds from your precious heart." Once again Jareth forced a smile "that she has mother."

The High King looked between the two "Jareth Kieran Aedenson, King of Goblins, Son of Aeden, do you take this extremely beautiful woman Sarah Williams to be your wife and Queen until death and thereafter?" Jareth smiled at Sarah "I do." The High king smiled "Miss Sarah Williams, do you take Jareth Kieran Aedenson, King of Goblins, Son of Aedan to be your husband and king until death and thereafter?" Sarah smiled brightly "I do." King Aedan smiled "I pronounce you Married. You may kiss to seal the transfer of Magic between only two mates of the soul."

With that said Jareth and Sarah kissed, she felt energy flowing through her body, when the kiss broke Jareth smiled "Absolutely Beautiful. You are glowing my love." Sarah smiled brightly "So are you Jareth. Let's go save our home."

After tears from his mother and a hearty handshake from his father, the newly married Goblin king and Queen headed back toward the Goblin city to take back their home from Uncle Finnian.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is clearly not a new chapter. I'm not sure when I'm going to get back to this story. My Muse for this particular story has left town. However I leave you with this poem that I wrote the day after 's Passing. This is for him. RIP Goblin King.

End Of An Era

 **The show has ended**

 **You've taken your final bow**

 **Said goodbye to us all.**

 **Ziggy Stardust has returned home**

 **Starman is back in the sky**

 **Our thin white duke he took a cruise**

 **And he said goodbye.**

 **David Bowie has left the building**

 **We were all in shock to lose someone**

 **So important to the world of rock.**

 **The man who fell to earth has returned**

 **To the stars.**

 **Jareth the Goblin King has disappeared.**

 **When you left the world, everyone that loved you**

 **Felt a profound loss.**

 **Blackstar was your final note, to fans the world 'round.**

 **Ziggy Stardust has returned home.**

 **Starman is back in the sky**

 **Our Thin white duke he took a cruise**

 **And you said goodbye.**

 **David Bowie has left the building**

 **Fans and family feel a profound loss.**

 **Goodbye Goblin King**

 **Feel no more pain**

 **We'll miss you forever**

 **Now that Starman has**

 **Taken you home.**

 **Rest In Peace .**


End file.
